farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Oros
Oros is a land during the Mesolithic time period of the Stone Age. It was an ancient glacier located in the North of Central Europe most likely modern day Germany and Poland that melted at the end of the last ice age, which then became a very fertile valley, and the setting of Far Cry Primal.2015-10-06, FAR CRY PRIMAL ANNOUNCED WITH 2016 RELEASE DATE, Mitch Dyer, IGN, accessed on 2015-10-07. Wildlife Oros (the word itself comes from the Proto-Indo-European word "oros", which translates to "mountain" in English) is very diverse with wildlife such as deer, goats, boars, eagles, as well as Pleistocene megafauna such as Woolly Mammoths, Sabretooth Tigers, Wolves, Cave Bears, Woolly Rhinos, and Irish Elks. Inhabitants & Geography Oros is home to three groups of peoples: The Wenja, the beast-masters; the Udam, the flesh-eaters; and the Izila, the fire-wielders. The Wenja are likely based on the real-world Cro-Magnon, the Udam - the Neanderthals, and the Izila - Homo sapiens. Oros is divided into three geographical regions. These peoples live in: the Valley, in the centre; the Arctic Tundra, in the north; and the Marshlands, in the south; respectfully. Map controversy About a week after the game was initially released (Worldwide: February 23, 2016)Far Cry Primal Wikipedia page, GamePressure broke the story that Far Cry Primal "recycled" a large section of Far Cry 4's map2016-03-02 7:12am PST, https://www.gamepressure.com/e.asp?ID=563Ubisoft recycled Far Cry 4’s map in Far Cry Primal?, Michal Manka, GamePressure, accessed on 2017-10-04.. Many other gaming news outlets followed suit, including Kotaku2016-03-03 3:30pm AEST, Turns Out Ubisoft Used Far Cry 4's Map To Make Far Cry Primal, Jason Schreier, Kotaku, accessed on 2017-10-04.; VG2472016-03-03 8:42 GMT, Far Cry Primal uses the same world map of Far Cry 4, Sherif Saed, VG247, accessed on 2017-10-04. ; Eurogamer2016-03-03, Far Cry Primal uses Far Cry 4's map layout, Tom Phillips, Eurogamer, accessed on 2017-10-04. ; and even Forbes, under their Insert Coin segment2016-03-03 10:13am, 'Far Cry Primal' Recycled Far Cry 4's Entire Map Layout, Paul Tassi, Forbes, accessed on 2017-10-04. . The "recycled" part was in fact the whole of South Kyrat, and a small part of south-western North Kyrat. The similarities can be seen when comparing both maps side to side. The only original areas created specifically for Primal are the northernmost area (where the Bloodtusk Mammoth is found) and the two southernmost marshland areas (where Batari's compound and the Snowblood Wolf are located). In spite of the partly recycled areas, the two games differ a lot from each other, as Far Cry Primal’s world is a world filled with lush forests of tall Redwood trees, connifers or spruce trees, dense ground vegetation consisted of mixed bushes and plants, fallen trees and the (more diverse in that time period) cycads, and wide rivers, with the game’s central big river representing ancient modern day Danube. Overall, it is a very mountainous valley, full of caverns and steep snow-covered peaks in the Northern Part, which is an untamed icy wilderness left abandoned since the last Ice age, while the soon-to-form European Mountain ranges and huge ice glaciers are added as vista, clearly visible to the player, just like Far Cry 4 did with the Himalayas. Gallery Fcp background-gameinfo-points-mtn ncsa.jpg|Takkar in Oros. References es:Oros de:Oros uk:Орос pt-br:Oros Category:Locations Category:Far Cry Primal Locations Category:Animals